Sandpolis
Sandpolis (Japanese: サンドポリス Sandoporisu) is a large city in the South-East of the Choro-Q HG 2 World. It's the third largest region, in terms of area, however, population-wise it is one of the largest, along with My City. It is a classic Vegas-styled city, with mini-games such as Roulette and Football/Soccer. The skyline is primarily dominated by three skyscrapers, however other notable buildings include the Soccer Registration, and the golden Roulette Registration. Sandpolis has the most residents wanting to move. Background Sandpolis10.png Sandpolis9.png Sandpolis6.png Sandpolis5.png Sandpolis4.png Sandpolis3.png Sandpolis2.png Sandpolis1.png Sandpolis12.png Sandpolis was built on a desert (per Las-Vegas) and is home to many fruitful activities. Located in the outskirts are Aztec pyramids, and also a small themed in a Wild-West style. Sandpolis represents mostly North America, with its Las Vegas like theme and Mexican tones, but Mr. King's compound hosts an Egyptian style. Sandpolis is a vast city, with skyscrapers and buildings in its centre and other gatherings nearby it. The Fuji/Sandpolis Highway flyover runs from east to west through the centre of town. One road runs north-south through the centre, and two roads run east-west through the centre, parallel to each other as well as the flyover. One of these roads is sometimes named "Main Street." It is located in a Desert, much like the Nevada Desert, along with the highway. Races *Desert Raceway (C and B) *Night Glow Raceway (B, A, and Grand Prix) Buildings and Places Q's Factory Your standard Q Factory, this Q Factory allows you to access 'Desert Raceway' and 'Night Glow Raceway' once the required licences have been obtained. Body Shop The third available Body Shop (Fourth if Ramsey has opened a body shop in My City, works like any other Body Shop. Paint Shop The third Paint Shop available. Works the same as any other paint shop. Tower A tall tower that may have influenced Roberts' desire to build an even taller tower. Butch's Hideout Located on the edge of Sandpolis, when first entered, Butch will not hesitate to rush the player back out the way they came, unless they have visited Captain Rombo beforehand, in which case, house owner Butch will turn himself in, and grant you HG Off-Road Tyres should you visit again. Lighthouse Like the real life counterpart, the Lighthouse is tall, has someone watching over it, and emits an unending beam of light to direct ships in the sea away from the land. Benji's House Located near the Ruins to the West of Sandpolis, if visited during the day, Benji will be there, and will explain his woes of his lost fountain pen. If visited at night, it will be empty as the house owner is out driving around the ruins. Ruins Located around the West of Sandpolis, the Ruins are compromised of Four Small Pyramids and a Large Centre a Pyramid, these Pyramids contain a variety of items around them. UFO Located on the edge of Sandpolis when night time comes into play, and vanishing when the sun starts to rise, the UFO contains a Mysterious 'Alien' car that gives a Garage Wallpaper if communicated with correctly. Bob's House Located amongst the west side of the central street leading away from the Q's Factory. Bob mentions the ruins on the West side of Sandpolis if no Sandpolis races have been completed. Sebastian's House Located amongst the east side of the central street leading away from the Q's Factory. Sebastian will hint towards the Highway Race on the edge of Fuji City if no races have been completed. Richard's House Located amongst the west side of the central street leading away from the Q's Factory. Richard will hint towards the UFO that can be found at night, if you have completed none of Sandpolis' races or already visited the UFO in question, otherwise, he will ask to join your team. Blue Skyscraper The Blue Skyscraper is in the Skyscraper corner on the central street leading away from the Q's Factory. Barton is found when visiting this building, whom is the first stop if going for Stamp 7. Orange Skyscraper The Orange Skyscraper is in the Skyscraper corner on the central street leading away from the Q's Factory. Red Skyscraper The Red Skyscraper is in the Skyscraper corner on the central street leading away from the Q's Factory. 'Merci' can be found in here, who gives some suggestions about Roulette. Sports Shop The Sports Shop is located in the same area as the Football Registration. Upon first visit, the owner will ask you to deliver a Package, and will show gratefulness on subsequent visits. Football Registration Centre The Football Registration Centre is the gateway to accessing the Football mini game. As with many mini games, a pink car will greet you, and explain the rules if needed, and allow access to the mini game (provided you have two teammates to play alongside you). Cake Shop The Sandpolis Cake Shop is the third of five points within Choro-Q HG 2 where a sign can be acquired that, if you or a teammate equip it and drive around with it on, you can acquire currency based on how many miles / kilometres you have driven with the sign on. As the third sign out of five, the Cake Shop pays the third highest amount, rewarding 30 currency for every mile / kilometre that you (or a teammate) have driven with the sign equipped. Figure 8 Centre The Figure 8 Centre is the gateway to the five varying difficulty 'Figure 8' challenges. As with many mini games, a pink car will greet you, and explain the rules if needed, then grant access to the 'Figure 8' course of your choosing. Sheriff Station Located in the 'Wild West' sector of Sandpolis. The Sheriff Station will allow you to see Captain Rombo, who will have his woes over Butch the Tyre Thief. Frank's House Located in the 'Wild West' sector of Sandpolis. This house will allow you to meet little Frank, who has trouble with a new toy he's recently been given. Johnny's House Located in the 'Wild West' sector of Sandpolis. This house will allow you to meet Johnny the Drag Racer, who serves as the entry point, and opponent, in the Drag Race mini game. Hotel/Casino This large, gold illuminated building, located within view of the Football Registration Centre and Sports Shop, serves as the gateway to the Roulette mini game. As with many mini games, a pink car will greet you, and explain the rules if needed, before taking you to the Roulette 'betting' screen, and then the middle of the Roulette wheel. Mr. King's Mansion Located on the road that leads out of Sandpolis and towards My City and the clover shaped freeway. This mansion is home to Mr King, who is awaiting a football delivery, and frequents the Football mini game, presumably as the team leader of the three cars you face when in the mini game. Inhabitants *Barton *Benji *Bob *Butch *Captain Rombo *Chocolat *Figure 8 Receptionist *Football Registration Receptionist *Frank *Johnny *Lisalisa *Martin *Merci *Michael *Morrison *Mr. King *Picarl *Richard *Roulette Registration (car) *Sebastian *Shop Manager *Tony *UFO Characters that move to My City *Ryoji *Dayan *Akiban *Roberts *George Stamps *Stamp 23 - Visit all houses in Sandpolis! *Stamp 24 - Got an Mini Tower! *Stamp 25 - Got a toy gun! *Stamp 26 - Impress Lisalisa! *Stamp 27 - Beat Johnny in a drag race! *Stamp 28 - Complete the drag race in under 8 seconds! *Stamp 29 - Play Roulette! *Stamp 30 - Caught Butch! *Stamp 31 - Deliver soccer ball to Mr. King! *Stamp 32, 33 , 34, 35, 36 - Complete all Figure 8 courses without hitting any cones! *Stamp 37 - Play soccer! *Stamp 38 - Win at soccer! *Stamp 39 - Found Benji's fountain pen! Activities * Football/Soccer * Roulette * Figure-8 Minigame * Drag Race Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Settlements